


Let Me Take You Home

by Strangest_Hour



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flirting, Hair-pulling, Jealous Billy Hargrove, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Reader is a virgin, Rough Sex, Slight Mention of Blood, Slow Burn, Smoking, Spanking, Swearing, Unprotected Sex, lots of foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-08-23 04:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20237047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strangest_Hour/pseuds/Strangest_Hour
Summary: You finally get your first job, and it's at Hawkins pool as one of the lifeguards. Getting acquainted with your new co-workers seemed to be a breeze. That is, until you saw a gorgeous, blonde haired, blue eyed man in your line of sight. With his tan skin glowing in the sun, you can't help but wonder if this sight before you was a dream come true. And you were going to find out.





	1. Your First Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written in quite a few years. So, my writing is a little rusty. Hopefully, you enjoy it! I'm more than open to constructive criticism and ideas for the next chapter.

The butterflies grew in your stomach as you walked up to the gates of Hawkins pool. This was your first real job and you hoped you wouldn't somehow screw up. It was present how nervous you were as your teeth drug across your bottom lip.

'_It's a lifeguard job. How hard can it be?_ ' Your thoughts trying to calm your own nerves.

"Hi, I'm Y/N. This is my first day here" You said to the man thumbing through a magazine as you arrived at the front desk. Unsure if that was a good way to introduce yourself. There go your nerves again.

His brown eyes connected with yours and he stood up " Hi, Y/N! I'm Chip. Glad to have you on the team. Heather over here is going to train you for the first half of your shift." He said, motioning over to a smiling brunette who gave you a quick wave.

In that moment, you felt a spike of confidence in the company of your kind co-workers.

The day felt like it just breezed by. You started to loosen up a little more, and Heather turned out to be pretty enjoyable. There wasn't too much to the training. You guys pretty much had to just watch over everyone for a couple hours. The job was ridiculously easy.

As Heather's shift came to an end, you were still left there until closing.

" Well, Y/N my shift is almost over. It's going to be you and Billy for closing. The rest of this shift will be a piece of cake" She said as she hopped off the stand, eager to get home.

You waited at the lifeguard stand until your next co-worker arrived so you could get yourself a snack. Unsure of who this Billy person even was. Hoping he was as friendly as Heather.

After a little while passed, the door the employees room swung open. A shirtless man emerged from the door with a cigarette hanging off his lips. His stance and his walk demanded attention. And he sure did get it. As he walked, a single blonde curl fell in front of his face, which he  effortlessly  brushed out of his line of view. He tossed his cigarette to the gravel and proceeded forward as his golden skin was glowing in the sun.

He greeted the soccer moms that were  practically  swooning over him with a wink and a smile. When he finally made his way over to you, his sapphire blue eyes met with yours. The eye contact made you feel flushed. You could feel your heart thudding against your chest as a subtle smile crept up on his lips.

"  I don't believe  I've had the pleasure of meeting you before. You must be the new lifeguard" His voice went straight through you like a shot of whiskey. 

You forgot how to form a coherent sentence as you gazed at this gorgeous bronzed man who stood before you. All you could do was offer him a flustered stare in response to his statement.

"Guess you must be the shy type. That's okay. I'm Billy, by the way" He widened his smile ever so  slightly  and extended a hand out to you.

You leaned in to take his hand in yours. Taking in the faint scent of his intoxicating cologne, you shook his hand and flashed him a smile. All he did was introduce himself but god, you couldn't help but feel like a little schoolgirl with this stunning man who stood before you.

" I-I'm Y/N" You managed to muster out meekly. _Fuck _ you thought _He must think I'm an idiot for barely saying anything to him_

"So she does talk" He said with a slight chuckle "Nice to meet you. I'll cover you for your break. If you need anything, let me know. See you around"

He hopped up on the lifeguard stand, taking his seat. You walked back to the employee's room. As you did, you could've sworn you felt his gaze follow your back.

The rest of the day went by  smoothly  . You  barely  talked to Billy. Quite  honestly, you didn't know what to say to him. You had an hour left until closing, and the pool was almost empty. So, you went to go get yourself a snack as you felt a hunger pang in your stomach.

Rifling through the drawstring bag in your locker, you realized that you came up a little short in change. Your eyebrows knitted together in frustration, as you thought about your rumbling stomach.

"You okay?" The voice broke the silence, which  momentarily  frightened you, causing you to let out a small yelp. You turned around to see Billy, who was standing very close to you. Not that you were complaining.

" Sorry, doll. Didn't mean to scare you" He said as he  lightly  grabbed your arm.  Softly  brushing his thumb across your forearm to comfort you. "  Just  wanted to make sure everything was all right"

His calloused thumb touching you made your head swim.

You let a breath out of your nose and dropped your arm " Oh, yeah. I just... uhm, didn't have enough money to get myself a snack. I'll be alright, though" Your eyelashes fluttered as you looked down at the ground

"That's alright. I'll get you a little something. My treat. What do you want?" He said with that same, stunning smile

"Oh, no. It's okay. You don't have to get anything for me. We don't have that long until closing. I'll just wait and get something to eat at home" You said, looking up at him.

He shook his head " No, it's okay. I'll get you anything you want" He said stepping even closer to you. Now being so close that you could feel the warmth radiating from his body " I told you, It's my treat. And I'm not taking no for an answer" He stated, sternly.

" Well... then I guess I'll have a Sprite and a chunky bar" You blushed, taking your lower lip into your teeth. Hardly making eye contact with him.

"You got it" He said with a wink as he darted off to get your snack and beverage.

You plopped down on the bench in the locker room as you waited for him. You were wildly attracted to this man. You couldn't help but blush around him. All you wanted to do was grab him and unceremoniously smash you lips into his in a wild fit of lust. But, you didn't want to come off as desperate as all those other women that were staring him up and down today.

Moments later, he arrived back with your requested treats "Here you go" He stated as he placed the treats on the bench next to you, flashing you his pearly whites. "I'm going to go back and check to see if anyone is even still here. We'll probably alone for the rest of the night" His tone was deeper as he said his last sentence, causing you to blush and bite your lip again. You have a habit of doing that when you're nervous, and you didn't even notice it.

Billy got up to leave, but not before looking back at you " You know, that's actually kinda cute when you bite your lip like that" He said before disappearing out the door.

His words make your face blush even harder. Sitting in silence, you downed your sprite and practically inhaled your chunky bar. You got up to head toward the door, and as you were ready to head out the door, it swung open. You and Billy's lips almost touched as you two nearly ran into each other. His lips mere inches away from yours. So close to him that you could smell the scent of chlorine on his skin and cigarettes on his breath. The close encounter almost had you knocked down to the floor. Luckily, Billy snaked his hand around the small of your back to keep you from tumbling down.

"Whoa there, princess. You alright?" He asked as he held you close to him. His hand still on your back.

Your lashes quickly fluttered at his question. You could find your brain barely being able to function with how he was holding you. "Oh, yeah. Of course. I'm...fine"

"Well, I was just coming in here to tell you that everyone left, so... we're all alone" His voice lowered as he spoke.

"Oh? R-really?" You stumbled over your words. His touch, his voice, his scent. All of it had you dizzy.

"Yeah. So, since everyone is gone... what do you want to do for the next half hour?" He said as his face lowered down slightly to meet your gaze. You could feel his warm breath on you. You knew what you wanted to do with him. But, with you being a shy, 18 year old virgin, you knew you couldn't muster up the courage to tell him what you actually wanted.

"Well, since it's almost closing, I was figuring I could just hop in the shower. I need to get the chlorine smell out of you hair and everything" _You were such a chicken shit_

His hand dropped from your lower back, but not before lightly brushing against your outer thigh. He still maintained his closeness to you.

"That sounds fine to me. I'll just be out by the pool, then. Let me know if you need anything" He said with a smirk before exiting the locker room.

You huffed as your sexual frustration got the better of you. Figuring maybe that shower would help to calm you down a little. After being all shot up with nerves wanting to just jump his bones.

Walking over to the shower stalls, you shed your bathing suit and hopped in. You turned on the water and jumped at the cool rush of water before it slowly started to warm up. You didn't even have shampoo or soap, but you needed to rinse yourself off to get those sinful thoughts expelled from your mind. As the water dripped down your face and your exposed body, the thought of a certain male lifeguard happened to creep back into your mind.

Rinsing yourself off did little to keep your naughty thoughts at bay. As steam filled up the shower stall, you embraced the steamy, thick air as you just let yourself think about Billy. Wondering what he looked like out of his swim trunks. Wondering if he was trying to proposition you earlier by letting you know you two were alone. Wondering about how it would feel to have his calloused hands roam all over your body.

You were pretty much done with rinsing yourself off. Turning off the shower, you reached to grab your towel, only to realize you never even grabbed a towel. The only clean towels were in a bin by the lifeguard stand. _Fuck_

No matter what, you knew Billy was going to have to get you a towel. As there wasn't anything in sight that cold even be used as a makeshift towel.

"Billy!" You belted out at the top of your lungs, hoping he would be able to hear you from all the way in there. You gave it a couple seconds. Nothing. You went to go call out again, but just before you could, you heard a door open and footsteps coming toward your shower stall

"Hey princess, what do you need?" He asked.

You poked your head out from the shower curtain, holding the curtain tight to your body "Sorry to bother you, but would you be able to get me a clean towel? I forgot to get one on my way to shower"

"You got it" He smirked before darting out to get you a towel

He arrived back in practically no time, and stretched him arm out to you with a towel in hand.

"Thank you" You said shyly before wrapping the towel around your body, emerging from the shower. Surprised to see Billy still there.

"Just to let you know, it's closing time. So, I'm going to get dressed and head out. I'll give you a ride home"

You blushed, realizing he didn't even ask you if you needed a ride "No, that's okay. Really. I live a little far out there, and I don't want to trouble you. I can call and get a ride" At that moment, you realized that the towel wrapped around you was very short and barely covered your ass or your chest. Making you feel very vulnerable.

He stepped closer to you " It wouldn't be any trouble at all. I can take you home" His face was so close that your lips were almost touching. He swept his index finger under your chin, tilting your head up to meet his gaze "Is that okay, hun? If I give you a ride?" He said a his voice got lower.

You just stared into his eyes like a lost puppy "Of course. I-If you really want to, I'm fine with that" Your lips parted as you allowed his gaze to linger on you.

"Well, good... Because I really want to" His gaze became more serious. You could feel your cheeks getting hot the longer you looked into his eyes.

He placed his hand on your damp shoulder, lightly squeezing it. He craned his neck down to your ear and rested his temple on yours. His lips were barely touching your ear.

"I'll leave you to get dressed. See you outside" His warm breath caressed your skin. His hand left your shoulder to trace a line all the way down to your wrist before pulling away to leave.

You stood there and watched him as he sauntered over to the door, leaving you to get dressed.

_Holy shit_ you thought _I need to have him_


	2. The Ride Home

You toweled off quickly and wrung your hair dry. Slipping on your shirt and shorts with haste. To say you were eager to ride with Billy was an understatement.

Walking out to the front gate, your eyes met with Billy's. He had changed into jeans and a dark red button down shirt with most of the buttons undone. You took in the sight of him and you walked with him on over to his car. As you arrived to his car, you reached down to grab the handle to open the passenger's door, but Billy beat you to it.

"Let me get that for you" He said as he rested his hand on your lower back and opened the door for you.

Lowering yourself down onto the seat, you looked up to him "Thanks. You're quite the gentleman" You said, smiling up at him as he closed the door and walked around to his side of the car.

A musky aroma mixed with cigarettes and leather lingered in your nostrils as you sat in his car. Billy entered his side and with the flick of a key in the ignition, his engine roared as he peeled out of the parking lot. The sudden speed of the car make your cheeks flush and your heart race. You loved the feel of his car going fast.

He flipped on the radio and the sounds of Judas Priest flooded the car. Billy lowered the volume of the radio as he spoke to you "So, tell me about yourself. The only thing I know about you is your first name"

"Oh, I wouldn't even know where to start." You said, blushing and looking down at your feet.

He chuckled "Well, how about start by telling me when you moved here? You must be new to the area, otherwise I would've seen you when I went to high school. Because I know damn sure I wouldn't forget seeing a pretty face like yours"

Your cheeks got warm as you blushed at his compliment "Well, I uh- moved here only a couple months ago with my family straight after graduation. They had to relocate for work"

As you spoke to him about your life, he turned a corner a little too sharply and it caused you to grip the center console tightly to keep you from slamming into your door. Billy placed a hand on your knee and gave it a gentle squeeze as he shot a glance your way. He let his hand stay on your knee as you watched him drive with one hand.

A little while later, the two of you pulled up to your house. If you were being honest with yourself, you were bummed that your time spent with Billy tonight was coming to a close.

"Well, here we are" Billy said as he pulled into your driveway. He looked around, noticing the lack of cars at your house.

Raising an eyebrow, he asked "So, are your parents not home or something?"

You opened up your drawstring bag, fishing for your house keys "Yeah. Well, they had to go out of town for the weekend because they had some work conference to go to" You blurted out, suddenly realizing that you just told this casa-nova that you were home alone.

"Really?" His smile grew at your response "That's... very interesting"

You found your keys and smiled at him "Well, I found my keys. All good to go. Thanks for the ride!" You said, reaching for the handle.

Billy grabbed your arm and gently tugged you back "Wait" He said firmly "You maybe want some company tonight? It must be awfully lonely in that house all by yourself"

Your face was flushed as he was so forward with his offer. You wanted him to come in. And as much as you wanted to have him tear your clothes off, you weren't so sure if it would be a good idea to invite him in. With a smooth talker like him, he would have his hands all over your body in no-time, and you would let him. Part of you held yourself back from all of those thoughts. It definitely wasn't a good idea to lose your virginity to a guy you just met who also happened to be your co-worker.

"You don't have to do that. I mean, it's getting kinda late and I'm sure you have plans. It _is_ the weekend, after all" You said, hoping that would be enough for him. You couldn't bring yourself to just tell him no. Your mouth wouldn't let you.

He gave you a devilish smile "I don't have any plans tonight, sweetheart." He leaned close to you and let his finger trace circles on your shoulder "We can just listen to music or watch a movie or something " He looked at your lips as he inched toward your face "We can do anything you want" He purred as his lips were so close to yours.

"O-okay" You gave in as you looked down, fiddling with your key-chain. Fuck. You _knew_ you were in trouble the moment you let Billy step foot in your house.

Surprised he didn't plant a kiss on you right then and there, he pulled away and walked around the car to open your door.

You got out and walked up to your house. Your hand was shaky as you tried to slide the key into the door. Opening up the front door, you stepped inside and Billy followed.

Your heart was beating fast as you stepped into your living room and kicked your shoes off. Billy was in your house now and there was no turning back. You felt a pair of hands creep up behind you and grip both of your shoulders. He leaned forward until his cheek rested just above your ear

"So..." He whispered into your ear as he took in the fragrance of your coconut scented shampoo "Here we are" His hands slid down off your shoulders and down to your hips. "What would you like to do tonight?" He pressed his body up against you. You could feel the warmth off of him and it was just divine.

Though you couldn't fully enjoy it as your nervousness got in your way. You quickly turned around and asked him "Would you like something to drink?"

His eyebrow raised in confusion at you dodging his question. He didn't have time to respond properly before you started nervously rambling

"We have apple juice, diet rite, uh- I think we still have some kool aid, we of course have tap water, I could make some coffee, or-"

"Tap water is just fine, my dear" He said with a chuckle.

You smiled at him "Well, why don't you pick us out something to watch on tv? I'll get your water and be back in a jif"

Walking into the kitchen, you grabbed a glass from the cupboard and a bottle of diet rite from the fridge for yourself. You wished your parents would just get cans instead. You hated having to fuss with a bottle opener any time you wanted a nice carbonated drink. You grabbed the bottle opener from the kitchen drawer and tried to open your drink. The bottle opener slipped as it sliced your thumb, causing you to drop the bottle and listen to it shatter to the floor.

Billy peered in the doorway of the kitchen in a matter of seconds. He looked at the mess on the floor, then back at you "Can't leave you alone for 2 seconds without you breaking something, eh?" He joked at you.

You brought your thumb to your lips to try to stop the bleeding. He rushed over to you as soon as he noticed the blood, being careful to avoid the mess on the floor.

"Whoa, are you bleeding?" He asked as he pulled your thumb away from your mouth, inspecting the wound. He walked over to the paper towels and got one for you. wrapping it tightly around your thumb.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just a little scratch. I'll be fine" You said, unaware you now had blood on your lip.

"Oh. Well, you have a little something on your lip..." He trailed off as he brushed his thumb across your lower lip to wipe away the blood. His calloused thumb lingered on your lips as his gaze deepened. The house was dead silent as you two stared at each other. You could feel your body heating up and your skin feeling red hot, even though you knew damn well that the air was cool. He brushed his index finger underneath your chin, tilting your head up to him. He saw that sweet innocence in your eyes and slowly leaned in. He brushed his lips against yours. His unbelievably soft lips made you feel drunk. The kiss was so tender and warm. You never experienced anything like it.

As he pulled away from the kiss, his forehead rested on yours. His gaze never leaving yours. You could just see the animalistic look in his eyes as his breathing became labored. He gripped your thighs and hoisted you up on the kitchen counter. His kisses became firmer as he ran his tongue across your lower lip, asking to enter. You parted your lips and let his tongue explore your mouth. Your tongues danced together in harmony and he squeezed your thighs, pulling you closer to him. He left no space in between the two of you as he pressed his body up against yours.

Your hands made their way into his curly locks, pulling his face into yours. As if he would float away if you didn't hold onto him for dear life. His kisses went to the corner of your mouth, then your cheek, and then your neck. He switched between aggressive kisses on your neck to light nibbles, which got rougher with each bite. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head in pleasure as you let him attack your neck. His curls cascaded down your shoulder and lightly brushed your skin as he continued to kiss you. His kisses traveled further down your neck to the top of your chest. He was pressed up against you so firmly that you could feel him harden as he started to unzip your shorts.

This all began to feel too real. You started shaking like a leaf as panic set in. You were wildly attracted to him. And as much as you enjoyed him pawing at you like a hungry animal, you didn't want to lose your virginity like this. You tried to muster up what little will power you had left.

"W-wait Billy. S-stop" You weakly whimpered out as you tried to stop his hands from taking off your shorts.

He ceased his actions. Pulling his moth away from you, he looked you in the eyes "You okay? Did I bite you too hard, hun?"

You shook your head and looked down "No, you didn't bite me too hard. I- I just..." You didn't even know how to say it.

"What's wrong?" His brows furrowed with concern "Tell me"

"It's just that I uh- Well, I'm a... virgin" You said as you swallowed the harsh lump in your throat, nervous as to what his reaction would be.

He smiled "Yeah, I kinda figured with how nervous you were"

Your cheeks reddened in embarrassment that your nervousness was that easy to detect

"I just... Don't want to go all the way tonight. I just met you, and I don't want to lose my uhm-" You swallowed hard again "My virginity... tonight"

He rested his hand on your hips "That's fine. We can take things slow, princess" He said before pressing his lips against yours gently.

You breathed a sign of relief at his response.

You were going to lose your virginity to Billy... Just not tonight.

That didn't mean you couldn't do other things, though.


	3. Everything But

"Well.." Billy said as he brushed his lips against yours again "Since I'm not fucking you tonight, we can always find other things to do" He said so bluntly.

You could feel your breathing get heavy at his words. Desperate to know what was going in your mind, you had to ask " Like what kind of things?"

He licked his bottom lip and chuckled, giving you an absolutely evil grin as he did it "Oh princess, I think it would be better if I just showed you" He growled into your ear.

You almost forgot how to breathe when he said that. His voice was like velvet on your ears with the little pet names he was giving you.

He pulled away and held his hand out for you "You never did give me a tour of the house. Why don't we start with your bedroom?"

Your feet made a soft thud against the linoleum as he helped you down off the counter. He wrapped his hands around your waist and pressed light kisses on the back of your neck as he followed you to your bedroom. You quite honestly didn't know what was going to happen. All you've ever really done was make out with people, but nothing beyond that. The only person who had ever touched your body was you. You were anxious, but also excited. Curious as to how it would feel to let someone else take control like that. And Billy was more than happy to be the one to take the driver's seat tonight.

When you finally got to your bedroom, you opened the door and stepped inside. Billy walked on over to your bed. Looking at your bed, then looking back at you

"Nice bed" He plopped down on the bed and lightly bounced on it, checking the firmness of the mattress "Damn. This is pretty comfortable"

He laid down on the bed, propping himself up with one elbow "So" He started as he ran his hand across your bedspread "What exactly has happens on this bed?"

You looked down at your feet and stroked your arm with your thumb "I mean, I sleep on it every night"

He chuckled, and motioned you over to sit by him. As you sat next to him, he ran his fingers along your knee, shaking his head "You know that's not what I meant." He looked over to you " I mean, have you ever brought another guy back to this bed? To go down on you or anything like that?"

His words made your eyes widen "What? No! I've never done anything like that." You looked away, trying to hide how red your face was. Having never talked to anyone like how he was talking to you.

He kissed you and then hovered his body over yours, having you lie on your back. His hands were on either side of your head to support his own body "What about touching yourself? You ever shove your fingers in your pussy and just go to town?"

God, he was being so fucking blunt. And at this point, you couldn't even look away due to fact that he was on top of you. You just looked up at him

"I-I-"

He could see the innocence in your eyes and the way your body squirmed the more lewd his questions became. He fucking _loved_ it. "Well, well" He chuckled as he shifted his weight onto one elbow. The other hand occupied with twirling a single strand of your hair between his fingers "Have you even had an orgasm?" He said, licking his lower lip with a wide smile.

"I mean, yeah. I think so" You answered.

Your response earned a hearty chuckle from Billy "Oh trust me, princess. You'd remember if you've had an orgasm or not" His hands snaked down to your jeans "And I'm going to give you an orgasm you will _never_ fucking forget" He slowly unzipped your pants. You placed your hand on his.

"Billy, wait. I don't know about this" No one had ever seen you naked before.

He placed a finger on your lips " Shh, it's okay. Just relax, sweetheart. I'll take things slow" He lifted up your shirt just enough to expose your stomach, gently laying a kiss just above your navel "I won't take off _all_ your clothes. It would be as if I was just looking at you in a bathing suit. And I've already seen that..."

He continued kissing down your stomach until he met the top of your jeans. He looked up at you before roughly pulling down your jeans down to your knees.

You shivered at the sudden motion as the air met your exposed legs. Billy continued to kiss your body. His lips meeting at the top of your cotton white underwear. Then, down your thigh. He took your jeans all the way off and tossed them to the side. Allowing him to grip your thighs and spread your legs wide open for him. You gasped at the motion and gripped your sheets tightly. Anxious for what was to come.

He kissed your inner thigh, getting increasingly close to your clothed core. His lips were right on the edge of your underwear and your legs were fucking shaking. Then, he planted a gentle kiss between your legs. He looked up at you with his breathtaking baby blue eyes. His pupils were blown and his lips were damp

"Holy shit" He said, stunned " You are so fucking wet"

He crouched over top of you again with his eyes still connected to yours "I barely fucking touched you and you are absolutely _soaked"_

Your mouth was frozen as you didn't know how to respond. You just gazed into his eyes. His hand gripped the brass bed frame just above your head as he savagely kissed you "You know, this bed frame would be perfect to handcuff you to" His hand slid to the bottom of your shirt as he gently tugged at it. Ripping it off with haste. Leaving a small tear in your shirt from it. Not that he cared.

All you could do was feel so exposed in only your bra and underwear while Billy was still fully dressed.

"Maybe next time, I'll bring over some handcuffs and see how strong that headboard really is" He said as he tugged on your bed frame.

God, you loved the sound of his voice. Even with all of those sinful words spilling out of his lips, you just became addicted to his low, rough sound.

He started to kiss down your body again. His lips were insanely soft against your smooth skin. You were in love with the feeling "What do you think about that, kitten?" He said looking up at you, but still kissing further down your body "If I just handcuffed you to your bed? I'd do so much to you. Make you feel so good..." He trailed off as his lips were nearing your underwear again. He tugged at the top of your underwear, and slowly started to pull them down.

Whimpering, you were nervous to have yourself on display like that. He stopped and kissed your hip "Don't be nervous, baby girl. I'll be _very_ gentle with you"

Your voice wouldn't work. All you could do was nod your head, giving Billy the go-ahead to take your underwear off. He slowly slid them off of you. The delicate cotton blend brushed against your legs. He followed your underwear down your legs with his lips. Leaving a light kiss behind your underwear the further they slid down you. When he slid the underwear off of your feet, he tucked them in his back pocket, surprising you. 

Your legs instantly closed shut. It was just a natural reaction.

He pouted his lip as he looked at you "Aw honey, don't be so shy on me now. I told you I was going to be gentle. Just trust me" He said as he gripped your thighs, slowly prying your legs open. The air felt especially cool in between your legs. Billy was right. You were absolutely soaked.

And he was being gentle. Just as promised. He started with kissing your inner thigh. He lifted one of your legs up over his shoulder as he continued to kiss further and further up your thigh. Then, he placed a soft kiss in between your legs. It made you shiver. He was really taking his time with you. Part of you loved it, since you were so inexperienced to this kind of thing. But, the other part of you wanted to just grab him by his hair and and have him bury his face in you already.

He would plant a gentle kiss, pause, then plant another kiss on you. Your frustration grew as you involuntarily raised your hips, desperate for him to eat you out.

The movement of your hips was enough for him as he buried his face in between your legs. You yelped at the sensation like an injured puppy. It was the first sound you made in what felt like ages. Billy noticed as you could feel his lips smile as he was assaulting your folds with his tongue.

All you could do was breathe heavy at the sensations he was making you feel. Waves of lust were just coursing through your veins as he worked his tongue. It made your body tighten up and your back arch. His hand made its way up your thigh. With his finger slowly tracing circles around your entrance, you tangled your fingers in his curly locks as you pulled his head closer to you. He pushed his index finger inside of you, causing you let out a breathy moan

"Oh my G-god. Billy. P-please don't stop" Your words came out just barely above a whisper.

You were incredibly tight around his finger, having there been nothing inside your body prior. He made a 'come hither' motion with his finger inside you. There was just a single digit inside of you, but that alone made you feel full. His tongue worked even faster with each satisfied noise you made. You could feel your body start to tighten up like a rubber band. You bit your lip hard, trying to hold back your noises.

"Baby, you're getting ready to feel so fucking good. Don't hold back, just let it happen" He grumbled as he went back to your mound.

You could feel the band in your body getting tighter and tighter. You drew a small bit of blood from your lip, the closer you came to your orgasm. Then finally, that band snapped. You saw white and you extracted the loudest moan you could belt out of your lungs. It felt like you were in absolute heaven as you threw your head back in sheer bliss.

Billy's mouth and finger got slower as you started to come down. He slowly slid his finger out of you and placed a kiss on your hip

" God" He mumbled, so unbelievably turned on by you "That was so fucking sexy" He climbed back on top of you and kissed your lips.

"I am so god damned horny right now" He said he rolled his his forward to prove his to you. You could feel how hard he was, even through his denim jeans

He started to unbuckle his jeans and slide his jeans, along with his boxers down to his thighs "You think your body can handle a second orgasm?"

He said as his fingers started to slide down your body and to your clit. Your eyes widened "I- I don't know.."

Shaking his head, he said " I'm not going to fuck you just yet. I didn't forget our little deal. We'll save your virginity for another night, princess"

You licked your lips as you took in the coppery taste from where you had bitten down too hard earlier. He started to rub circles on your clit as he stroked himself. You started to moan again "I can't wait 'till I get to fuck you" He growled through his teeth "I'm gonna fuck you right into this mattress. You're gonna scream so fucking loud that you'll lose your voice" His pace quickened with both his hands "I'm gonna spank your pretty little ass 'till it's pink. I'll leave my mark so everyone knows I've been inside you. So everyone knows you're _mine"_

He smashed his lips into yours. It was a messy exchange of tongues and teeth. You bit down on his lip hard as you were close to your second orgasm.

Both of you reached your blissful peak as the two of you moaned loudly in unison. His hands slowed down, and then eventually stopped.

Billy dropped to the space beside you on the bed. Letting out a breath as he closed his eyes. You looked over and it was quite the sight. He had a thin sheen of sweat on his forehead, his breathing was labored, and his hair was a disheveled mess. It was your favorite look on him so far. The appearance of being absolutely blissed out.

He finally opened his eyes and looked over to you, zipping his pants back up as he did "Well, fuck. That was incredible" He said as he kissed your temple with a grin.

He stood up from the bed and stretched "Wanna go get something to eat? I'm fucking starving" He said so casually.

You sat up from the bed and crossed your exposed legs. "Well, I need to shower. I didn't actually get to shower off at the pool. I just rinsed myself off. Is that okay?" You don't know why you asked if that was okay. It just spilled out of your mouth. Part of you knew why, though. He just drew you in. And truth be damned, you knew you were his the minute he introduced himself to you.

"Sure" He said with a chuckle " I could use a shower, too"


	4. Things Aren't So Bad

You got up from your bed and walked on over to the bathroom past Billy. You tried to cover your body with your hands, but it was a little difficult as all you had on was a thin bra and no underwear. He followed you to the bathroom, standing in the door way

"You know, you don't have to be shy about covering you body up around me. I mean, I did eat out and all. So, I've pretty much already seen you naked"

You knew exactly what you two did in that bedroom. But him actually saying out loud just made you feel so damn dirty.

He came up behind you as you stood in front of your shower curtain. "You can let me see your body. It's okay" He said as he kissed your neck, and turned you around to face him "I'm going to see you naked again when we shower together anyways"

"Shower with me?" You asked, surprised

He chuckled "Well, yeah. When I told you I wanted to shower, did you think I was wanting to shower separate? Especially after that nice time we just had together?" He said, grabbing your ass and pulling you close to him."Now I mean, that would be just downright _wasteful_ if we took separate showers, don't you think?" Your palms rested on his chest as you looked into his eyes "Now how about you get that shower started so it's nice and warmed up by the time we hop in, hm?"

You licked your lips nervously as you pulled back the shower curtain, bending over to turn the shower on. With you being bent over like that, it gave Billy an incredible view. He couldn't help himself when he smacked your ass hard, causing you to jump. You shot up and rubbed the spot he just hit. Shooting him a glare with your pure red face.

"Sorry, I saw you bend over, and I just had to" He shed his shirt as he spoke with his devious smile "You'll just have to get used to that. Because I didn't even spank you that hard" He started unzipping his jeans.

Get used to it? Well, fuck. You were definitely in too deep. This wasn't going to be some nail and bail for him. He was going to do everything to you that his depraved little mind could think of.

You turned your back to him, unclasping your bra and letting it fall to the floor. It was the one part of your body he hadn't seen, yet.

"What do we have here? his hands crept up on your waist again. He looked down to see your fully nude body and he whistled. "Damn, you really do have a nice body"

He pressed his body up against you and holy shit he was naked. You could feel his bare skin on yours. Every single inch of it. You were feeling a whirlwind of emotions as his breath hit your neck, then proceeded to kiss it. You were beyond nervous because he said that things would go slow and that he would only see you in your underwear. Yet there you were, with the two of you naked in your bathroom as the air started to get thick and steamy.

On the other hand, you wanted him to take you roughly. You wanted to know what it felt like to have him inside of you. You wanted his hands to grab you all over. You wanted him to make you feel exactly how he had made you feel earlier. Your brain was conflicted as you wrestled with your thoughts. As a ridiculously horny virgin, you were nothing short of frustrated.

Billy noticed the fog that started to collect on your bathroom mirror.

"Well, looks like the shower is all warmed up" He hopped into the shower "Come on in, princess. The water's just fine"

Your feet lightly pressed against the damp flooring of the shower. Looking over, you saw Billy raking his fingers through his hair. His wet curls were draped around his shoulders. He turned around, grabbing your shoulder and pulled you in front of him so you could get some of the water, too.

Soap bubbles covered your body as you started to washed up.

Billy rested his chin on your shoulder "God, could you get any sexier? I mean, just look at this body."

His hands gripped your hips firmly. Biting your neck "All wet and soapy, and just for me"

The more he touched your body and kissed all over you, the rougher he got. You couldn't help but relish in it. Him being rough with you and claiming your body. It just _did_ things to you. And you knew that by the time you were done with the shower that your body would be adorned with splotchy hickies and red bite marks.

"You have no idea how bad I just want to fuck you. I'd give anything to just pin you against this shower wall and take you raw" He bit your neck again.

You felt his palm rest on your stomach and slither down "When I finally do fuck you, I am going to rail you in every room in this house"

His finger slid inside of you "So anytime you go into a room, you think of me. Fucking your brains out"

Your breathing hitched at his words. Closing your eyes, imagining what he was saying.

He loved watching how your face twisted in pleasure as you unraveled under his touch. The movements of his finger made your body melt into his, and you became limp in his arms.

He had his other hand wrapped around your waist to keep you up. You don't know how you went so long without feeling this kind of pleasure. And with such a skilled person pumping his finger in and out of you, you couldn't help but whimper the faster he got.

"There's so many things I want to do to you. So much stuff I want to teach you"

He slipped in another finger. Causing you to gasp at the sensation.

"What do you think about that, huh? Me, taking an innocent princess like you and turning you into my little fucking slut"

Your fingers gripped tight at his shoulder. His absolutely filthy words were sending you into an orgasmic haze.

You just lost yourself to the sensation of his rhythmic hand, and gave in. Having that be your 3rd orgasm of the night.

Billy smiled as he watched you unfold in pleasure and then slowly removed his fingers as you came down off your sexual high.

"Have you ever tasted yourself?"

Your mouth hung open at his question. You didn't respond. Even though you both knew your answer.

  
"I'll take that as a no." He traced your lower lip with the finger that was just inside of you

  
"Here, have a taste" His finger gently pulled down your lower lip and glided across your slick tongue, lingering just long enough for you to taste yourself.

  
He then brought his finger to his own mouth, licking all the way up his finger

  
"Mmm. So sweet" He purred into your ear.

"Did you enjoy that, babe?" He said, licking the last of your juices off his fingers.

You apparently didn't answer quick enough as you felt his hand connect with your ass harshly

"I asked you a question. Now answer me." He squeezed your ass hard as his tone got firm with you.

You figured that he was done with taking your silence as an answer for everything

"Y-yes."

"Good girl" He turned the shower off and hopped out. He searched for a towel and wrapped it around his waist. The two of you toweled off and got dressed, with Billy stealing little kisses from you as you did.

The rest of the night went smoothly. He took you to a 24 hour diner, and you two made small talk. Chit chatting about your guys' school experiences and about life in general. The conversations with him were actually really nice.

He dropped you off at home after. It was almost 4 in the morning before the night with him began to come to a close. You wanted to ask him to stay the night, but you knew you two would hardly be sleeping. You could feel your eyelids get heavy, so you left it be. Deciding that you needed your sleep more.

He walked you to your door for the final time that evening "Well, I sure did have fun tonight." He planted a kiss on your forehead "I'll definitely be seeing you around"

You two exchanged numbers and said your goodbyes. When you got back inside the house, you locked the door behind you, and pressed your back up against the door. Sliding down to the floor.

All of the events that had unfolded that night sent you in a daze. This man made you feel so many new things.

And he told you he wanted to teach you so many new things.

You were anxious and excited to see what he had in store for you.


	5. Human

Being Billy's co-worker was nothing short of interesting. You tried to keep things hush-hush about the two of you. Even though you two weren't exclusive, you still didn't want other people knowing your business.

Especially if that business is promising the playboy of Hawkins your virginity. Even though you two hadn't slept together yet, you two sure as hell did everything else.

After a very heated make out session in a corner of the employee's break room, you both walked out. You tried to comb your fingers through his messy hair. Trying to make it seem a little less obvious that you two were pawing at each other like a couple of hungry animals.

He walked out, and then you waited a few moments, and then exited as well.

The summer had seem to have flown by. The pool was going to be closing in a couple weeks. It felt kind of bittersweet.

You walked around the pool, picking up stray towels left by guests who were too lazy to put them in the dirty bin. Suddenly, you felt a giant pair of hands come up behind you and pick you up.

Squealing at the surprise, you were ready to knock out whoever that was. But your clenched fist slowly came undone as you turned around to see your cousin, Corey. You hadn't seen him in so long. He lived in Long Beach, so you hardly ever got to see him. You jumped in excitement and gave him a big bear hug

"Corey! When did you get into town?"

He smiled down at you. The man towered over you like a tree.

" Just flew in a few hours ago. Aunt Susan said you were working here, so I figured I'd say hi before I got settled in"

You were over the moon happy. You'd never admit it to your other family members, but Corey was your favorite cousin. The two of you got into all kinds of trouble as kids. Him more than you. You just went along with whatever devious plan he had set aside. Whether it was egging Mr. Sampson's house for giving you an F on your test, or having you smoke pot for the first time. He was just that extra little seasoning needed for a fun day. God, how you missed him.

A warm hand was planted on your lower shoulder as you turned to see Billy. You were getting ready to introduce your cousin, but then he started talking

"Hey, this guy bothering you" He glared at Corey through his shades

"Uh, No?" Corey replied "I was just talking to her. What's your problem, man?"

"My problem is that you just started grabbing her out of nowhere and _then_ you started to talking to her"

You could feel your face getting red in embarrassment. You wanted to say something, but the two of them wouldn't give you a chance

Corey was seething "You seem like the one that's the problem What the hell is wrong with you? Am I not allowed to talk to her"

Billy shoved him back, but it hardly did anything, seeing as Corey was much taller than him "Why don't you just leave her alone and get the fuck out of here?" He said, grabbing you and pulling you towards him. Their voices got louder and everyone at the pool was looking at the three of you

"You're the one that needs to leave her alone. All we did was talk and you're treating her like she's your fucking property" Corey was full on yelling at this point.

It was at that point that your manager, Chip came in between the two of them to break things up

"Hey, hey. Let's break this up fellas"

He pointed at Billy "You, go take a 10 and cool off in the lounge"

Then, he pointed to Corey "And, you. I'm sorry buddy, but you're going to have to leave."

You broke out of Billy's grasp and stormed off. This was the first time you'd seen your cousin in a year and you were so upset at how things unfolded.

"Don't know how to break this to you, but your boyfriend is an asshole" Corey said, still making eye contact with Billy.

"He's not my fucking boyfriend!" You shouted back as you felt hot tears rolling down your face. You were mortified.

Chip pointed his thumb toward the gate, glaring at Corey "Leave. Now"

Corey stormed off as well and Billy left to go to the break room

"Okay, Show's over, people" Chip said to everyone staring at what had just happened. They were quick to turn their heads away after being acknowledged like that.

You were in the break room packing up your stuff. There was no way in hell you were finishing your shift with Billy after the way he acted. Your face was still wet with tears after that debacle. You hated being the center of attention. Especially when it was like that.

Billy entered just as you were getting ready to leave. You tried to ignore him and walk past him, but that didn't work. He forcefully jerked your arm back

"Are you seriously going to try to ignore me after I caught you talking to that guy? Or are you just going to pretend like that's not what it was"

A flash of pure anger washed over you at his words "I wasn't flirting with him!" You belted out

"Oh really?" He chuckled "Then what would you call him picking you up, having his hands all over you, and you giggling at every fucking word he said?"

"I hadn't seen him in a year, and I was excited. That's what I do when I'm happy. You familiar with that emotion? You know, being happy?" You knew it was a low blow, but your anger took over your words.

You could see his face twist at your words in anger "Well, I sure as hell haven't experienced that emotion with you" His words were like a punch to the gut "I haven't even fucked you yet and you're already practically draping all over some other guy like a pair of cheap curtains. I mean, are you even a virgin you little bitch?"

Your stomach dropped.

"I've gone years without seeing people and I don't fucking act like that. What? He your ex boyfriend or something?"

You took your shoe out of your bag and chucked it at his head "He's my cousin, you fucking asshole!" You screamed.

You stormed out of there, and Billy tried to grab you, but you jerked your arm away before he could "Don't you dare fucking touch me."

Chip saw you as you walked up to the desk. He noticed your red, puffy eyes

"Hey, is everything okay?"

You shook your head quickly "N-no. I actually think I need to go home. I don't feel so good"

The both of you obviously knew the real reason you wanted to leave

"Yeah. It's alright. You can go"

Chip was a good manager and you were thankful he didn't demand you find someone to cover your shift.

You ran out to the parking lot to catch your cousin before he left

"Corey, wait!" You yelled out

He stopped and turned to you. Not saying anything

"Can I please get a ride home?" You mustered out.

He nodded his head silently and hopped in. The drive home was silent. Corey barely even knew Billy, but he already hated his guts.

When he got to the driveway, he finally spoke up

"Why did you let that guy treat you like that?"

You ran your thumb nail across your hand, pondering what he was saying "I don't know- I mean, he's not always like that. But, I don't know..." You trailed off, not knowing how to answer his question.

Corey nudged your shoulder "Well, I don't get it. You _say _ he's not your boyfriend, but he sure did act like a jealous boyfriend"

"Well, he's not" You snapped at him.

"Do you think that maybe that's his issue?"

An eyebrow raised in confusion as you looked at Corey "What are you talking about?"

He shifted his body to face you as he folded one leg under himself "I'm talking about him being your boyfriend. I mean personally, I think the guy's an asshole."

That seemed to be the popular opinion about Billy today "But, don't you think that he was jealous for a reason?"

You blushed at the thought. Quite honestly, you had thought about it. When you and Billy weren't fooling around, you two connected so well. You two could talk for hours. You felt like you knew everything about him. You were just waiting for the right time to bring that conversation up to him. But, that ship had sailed after he said those hurtful things to you.

"No. I think he was jealous because he-" You stopped yourself before you blurted out something you hadn't told Corey yet "Well. I'll tell you, but you have to swear to god you won't say anything to my mom.

He traced an 'X' over his chest "Cross my heart, hope to die"

"Well.." You started. Not believing you were actually getting ready to tell this to your cousin "So, we've been fooling around for a few months. And I told him that eventually I would uh- I uhm- Would... give him my virginity" You quickly averted your eyes away from your cousin in shock that you had actually told him.

The car was silent for a moment "So, let me ask you this. In all this time that you've been fooling around or whatever, he hasn't tried to uh- do it with you?"

You buried your head in your hands at his blunt words. Were you actually having this conversation with your cousin right now?

"He tried to at first. When I told him I was a virgin he said he was willing to take things slow with me. And he has. He's been a little pushy at times, but he never made me do anything I didn't want to do"

It made it easier to talk to Corey about this if you were looking away from him.

"That pretty much explains it" He said with a nod

You turned to him "Pretty much explains what?" You inquired.

"Look, I know how guys are when they're that age. They have a very high sex drive. And, I'm pretty sure that you're not the only virgin in Hawkins. If he was really wanting just that, then he would've found it. Tell me this, you said he hasn't made you do anything you didn't want to do, right"

"Right" You agreed.

"But, he has definitely let you know he's antsy and he's excited to well... you know" 

You shrugged "Yeah"

He knocked at your head like it was a door "Hello? Anyone in there? Do you not get it?"

Your brow furrowed in irritation at his jab at you "What?"

"He's excited because he hasn't gotten what he wanted from somewhere else. You even said so yourself that you two do more than fool around. You two hang out and that he's talked to you about himself. If he wanted to get in your pants, then he would try to get you to just talk about yourself to make it seem like he's interested. Then, he would charm you until you gave in and then move on to the next one. I know, because I used to be that asshole."

You almost believed him. But, all you could think about was what he said to you in the break room.

"He told me that he didn't feel happy with me. That he doesn't even think I'm a virgin" You rubbed your temples, frustrated at the situation.

"Are you serious?" He was in disbelief.

You nodded.

"What a prick. Why would he just say that out of nowhere? Did you tell him I was your cousin?" He said, baffled at Billy's harsh words. Not that you being his cousin made a difference to the way Billy had treated you.

"Yes. I told him you were my cousin, but then I stormed off after that" You took your lip into your teeth. You knew you had to tell Corey the whole truth "But, what he said wasn't _completely_ out of nowhere. I mean, I guess I said something that may have possibly got him just a little upset" You jammed in as many adverbs as you could to downplay what you said to Billy.

Corey sighed "What did you say?"

"Well, I told him that he didn't know what it felt like to be happy..." Your cousin didn't quite understand. Though out of context, you understood that it probably didn't sound _that_ bad.

"So, he told me about when he was little" You continued

"His parents separated up when he was little. He was really close with his mom before they split. But then Billy's dad beat the shit out of him and told court that his mom did it. And after she put him in the hospital after she shattered a plate over his head, the courts believed him. He told me that the last time he felt happy was when he was with her. He said..." You could feel your throat actually start to sing a little. God, you felt like a bitch "He said that it's been next to impossible to feel happy again"

Corey just sat there. Taking in your words. The silence was consuming the atmosphere. You just wanted him to say something. After a solid two minutes, he spoke.

"That's fucking cold." Your head hung in shame at his disapproval "But that doesn't mean he isn't still a prick. He was acting like an asshole before you even said that stuff. I get that you were upset that he was acting stupid, but that gave you no right to say what you said. You both need to apologize to each other."

You laid your head back on the headrest. Dammit. He was right. You hated that.

"I mean, I'll apologize to him, but only if he apologizes first" You said firmly.

"Don't tell me that, tell him that" He said as he fake punched your shoulder. God, did he always have to be right?

"Just invite him over and talk. I'll ask Aunt Susan and Joe to have dinner with me at the hotel I'm staying at. My hotel is 15 minutes out, so I can even give you a heads up when they're coming back"

Corey really was the best cousin you could ever ask for. You embraced him in a big hug and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it" You said with a smile.

"Well, go call him! Give him a time, and I'll have them out to dinner out an hour before then" He nudged you out of his car. "Go, go!"

You darted into the house, giving your mom and dad a quick wave and they sat on the couch watching re-runs of Knight Rider.

You plopped on your bed and took your phone off the hook. Listening to the dial tone in your ear as you thought to yourself. You took a deep breath and dialed Hawkins pool. You knew Billy would still be there for a couple more hours.

The phone rang a couple times, and then it picked up

"Hawkins pool. This is Heather speaking. How can I help you?"

"Hey Heather, it's me. Can I talk to Billy"

She paused. There was no doubt she heard the commotion that happened today "Uh, sure thing. Just give me a second"

The phone was silent a little longer than you expected. You hoped he would want to talk to you.

"Yeah?"

You heart started beating fast as you twirled the phone cord in your finger "I- I was wondering if maybe you wanted to uhm, come over and talk. Maybe around seven?"

You bit your lip and held your breath. Hoping and praying that he would say yes.

"Sure"

It irritated you how short he was being with you. But, he agreed to meet up with you, so you took it.

"Alright. I guess I'll see you then."

"Yeah. See you then. Gotta get back to work. Bye" Click.

His tone was very flat. You just wanted to get this conversation over with so you two could things back to normal.

You impatiently waited the rest of the night for seven to come. Corey came in and you flashed the number 7 with your fingers before he walked up to your parents and asked them to dinner. Thank god it worked. They invited you along, but you declined. Saying you weren't feeling so good. They ran with it and went out to dinner when 6 rolled around.

Immediately after they left, you hopped up and changed into some different clothes. Slipping into some different clothes and fixing your hair.

Before you knew it, 7 hit. At 7:10, you heard a knock at the door. Billy was never exactly the punctual type. You jumped up and went to the door.

There he stood in the doorway. Shirt open, hair perfect, and he was wearing that same intoxicating cologne. You could've just slapped him for looking so good while you were still mad at him.

He also held a small brown paper bag, but you just ignored it. Focusing on Billy

"Come on in" You said as you walked back into your house. He followed you, setting the brown paper bag on the coffee table.

"Do you have anything you want to say?" You said boldly as you turned to face him. You weren't going to back down from having him apologize first.

"I mean, I guess" He said rolling his eyes "You just flipped out over something that wasn't even that big of a deal"

Was he being serious? You were _fuming _

"Excuse me?" Your eyes burned into him.

"I didn't want somebody all over you. How the hell was I supposed to know he was your cousin? You didn't bother telling me that until after you made me feel like shit"

"Are you kidding me?" You tried so hard not to raise your voice and stay calm, but it was hard with what he just said "No, that's not okay. He hugged me and then we talked. We both know that if that was a girl, you wouldn't have cared. But because it was a guy, you got upset. You got jealous, and instead of talking to me like an adult, you had to be immature and take it out on some guy you didn't even **know**." You stepped closer to him, trying really hard to keep your cool.

"I know what I said was shitty. But, I would've never said the shit I said if it wasn't for you being an overprotective-" _Don't say boyfriend_

"- person. I am not giving you an apology until you apologize first"

He huffed "Fine, I'm sorry-" he said so insincerely

"I'm sorry that you couldn't just tell me he was your cousin right away. I'm sorry you had to let things get like they did before saying anything. Sorry you had to say what you said" Your eyes burned with anger. Not believing your ears

"Get the fuck out of my house"

"What?" He said in a chuckle, not taking you seriously.

"I said get the fuck out of my house!" You screamed as you shoved him. Now he knew you were dead serious. He'd never seen you this mad "And whatever this thing is between us, it's done. Over. I don't want to see you again." You tried shoving him out the door, but he stopped you.

"Wait, wait-" He said holding his hands up. "Okay, fine"

He let your hands fall to your side "Okay fine, what?" Normally, you would never be this... bold. But you were on your last straw with him.

"I-" He sighed "I shouldn't have done what I did, alright?" You could tell he didn't quite know how to put his words together "I shouldn't have said that shit. I enjoy our time together and I know you're a virgin. I was just really pissed, and I'm-" He adjusted his stance, not knowing how to say it "I shouldn't have done that. I was being jealous and angry."

You knew that was the closest you would get to an apology. To most people, that wouldn't be enough. But you knew Billy. He would never say 'I'm sorry'. At least not in a serious context. That was always difficult for him, considering he lived his life so unapologetically.

"Okay, fine" You said as you crossed your arms over your chest.

"Okay, fine what?" He said, mocking what you had said earlier. "You said you'd apologize, too." He with a half-smile.

You exhaled. Apologies weren't as hard for you as they were for him "I'm sorry. I said that stuff because I was angry and let my emotions get the better of me. I shouldn't have said that. I shouldn't have brought that up." You stepped closer to him and ran your hand through his hair. "I'm sorry" You said as you pressed your lips to his. His gaze seemed to soften as you looked into his eyes. You placed a hand on his chest, noticing the thin layer of sweat him.

The air conditioner wasn't turned on, and the summer nights were warm. When you looked down at his chest, you couldn't help but stare. With his open shirt revealing his sweaty chest, it made you all hot and bothered. How in the world did you manage to stay a virgin around him with a body like that? You bit your lip. But not in nervousness. This time, it was because you were so turned on.

Billy could see the mood shift in your eyes and grabbed you by the back of the neck, pulling you in for another kiss. Only this time, with more passion. God, you almost forgot how ridiculously soft his lips were. It had you hooked. You immediately started to take off his shirt, pulling him down onto the couch.

He then lifted your shirt over your head And kissed your chest. He nipped at the top of your breast, snaking his hands around your back, working to unhook your bra. As he did, he looked to the side and noticed the brown bag he had brought in. Remembering it, he sat up and grabbed it

"Wait. I got something for you" He said, handing the bag over to you.

A smile grew on your face as you sat up on the couch with him "You got me a gift? That's so sweet" You said as you pecked his cheek.

"Well, I got it before we had our argument. So, yeah" He said, scratching his neck. You didn't understand. But just shrugged and opened the bag and taking out whatever was inside.

Your mouth hung open at what was in your hand.

_Handcuffs_

He kissed your neck and put his arm around you "Remember when I told you I wanted to handcuff you to your headboard" He purred.

You instantly felt wet when he said that. You jumped up, and ran to your bedroom. "Come on!" You said behind you as you swung open your door. He didn't need to be told twice, unbuckling his belt as he rushed towards your bedroom.

His lips went absolutely crazy peppering your body with kisses and bites as you two shed your clothes, all the way down to your undergarments.

He pushed you down onto the bed roughly He was quick to crawl on top of you and handcuff you to the bed. The cold metal of the handcuffs just awakened something in you. You had felt horny before. But this felt more intense. Your need to have him went through the roof.

Billy wrapped his fingers around your neck before giving you a rough kiss "Wait here. I'll be back"

Where was he going?

He left the room. He was only gone for about a minute. But god, it felt like years the way you were cuffed to the bed, waiting for him.

When he arrived back into the bedroom, he didn't say anything. Just smiled with his lips closed.

You just laid there as he came back. Placing his hands on your hips, he slowly moved his hands up to your back and unclasped your bra. Tossing it carelessly to the floor.

The first place his mouth went was to your nipple. Your body jerked up suddenly in surprise. There was a very wet and cold sensation that hit your nipple and completely threw you off. Sending shivers down your body. The cold sensation followed his lips as he ran them all the way down your body, stopping at the top of your underwear.

He looked up at you and smiled, revealing the ice cube in his mouth. He put the ice cube back in his mouth. His tongue was then pressed flat to your stomach, following the wet trail the ice cube left. All the way back to your nipple. It drove you wild.

He then kissed you again, letting his tongue into your mouth. The two of your pressed the ice cube back and forth with your tongues until it was melted.

He then proceeded back to your nipple. Lightly rolling it between his teeth.

The sensation caused a moan to fall from your lips. You wanted nothing more than to run your fingers through his hair. You tried, but you were quickly stopped by the handcuffs.

Your wrists wouldn't stop tugging at the handcuffs roughly.

"Hey princess. Slow down. You'll hurt your wrists if you keep doing that."

He pressed his lips to yours once more before kissing down your body and running his hands all over you. His hands stopped at your underwear and he ripped them off, causing you to gasp. His lips went all the way down your mound until he was at your lips. He looked up to you

"I'll eat you out, but only if you promise to stop tugging at the cuffs so hard. Think you can handle that, kitten?" He said with his signature devilish grin.

"Y-yes" you whispered. Too focused on where his face was to even comprehend what he was saying.

He started to lightly kiss your wet lips. Then going to your inner thighs. Kissing up one thigh, and down the other.

He pressed his tongue at your entrance and very slowly let his tongue lick upwards. It was leaving you wanting more. Wanting him to go faster. You couldn't help but pull at the cuffs again. Knowing that you were pulling at them roughly enough to red and raw

"Ah, ah" He said, shaking his head and placing a kiss just above your clit "Now, what did I say about pulling at your cuffs so hard?"

He kept on kissing everywhere except where you wanted him to "Do I need to flip you over and spank you or are you gonna be a good girl?"

The thought of him spanking you made you really damp. But, you wanted him to go down on you more "I'll be a good girl" You whimpered.

"Good" He said before he let his tongue explore in between your legs. A string of curse words and moans left your mouth as his tongue worked.

He then slipped a finger inside of you slowly. You couldn't even use your words anymore. You just moaned in pleasure. He was really making you desperate for an orgasm.

He would start to go quicker and quicker. Then as soon as he saw your face and could tell you were near the edge, he slowed again.

"I-I need... I need it" You could barely get your words out in your state of mind

He chuckled, pretending not to know what you were talking about "What? What do you need?" He said as he continued working his finger. Loving how much you wanted an orgasm. And just loving how much control he had in that moment. "You need to cum, princess?"

You shook your head violently "Yes!" You pleaded.

His finger got faster "Then beg for it" he growled

"Please!" You practically yelled "P-please, fuck, please!" You begged desperately. He loved it when you begged.

He buried his face back in between your legs. His mouth and fingers moved quick. You were getting so close.

"W-wait" you said, just before you hot your peak

He stopped "I'm kind of in the middle of something"

You knew you needed this from him. He drove you so wild. You fucking _knew_ you needed this.

"Fuck me"


	6. Nice and Slow

His eyebrows raised at what you said. Almost as if he wasn't sure if he heard you right.

"I'm sorry, what was that princess?" He said with a smile. Wanting you to say it again.

You tugged on your cuffs, wanting to pull him to your face.

"Fuck me" You whimpered in a desperate tone. You felt ready for it. And the way he made you feel in that moment, you _knew_ you needed it.

He slowly slid down his boxers and kissed your neck as he tossed them aside.

"We'll start slow, okay?" He said as he positioned himself at your entrance. God, you wanted this so bad. You bit your lip, eager to feel the sensation.

He stroked himself a few times before he rubbed himself at your entrance. Your breathing became labored as you waited to feel the pressure. He was ready to push himself in, and then-

_You heard a car door shut._

He stopped and froze.

"Shit. My parents are home!"

He panicked as he started getting dressed. Accidentally putting his boxers on backwards, and jumping into his pants. You tried to get up to get dressed, but realized that you were still cuffed to the bed. You were yanking at the cuffs hard, and they started to cut into your wrists a little.

"Billy! Where are the keys?" You demanded. This would probably be the worst possible image for your parents to come home to.

"Fuck. They're in the living room. Be right back" He said as he darted into the living room, stumbling over his jeans as he did, since they weren't pulled all the way up. He fished the keys out of the bag, and went back into the bedroom. He was rushing around at the speed of light as he un-cuffed one hand. You sat up, and took the key from him.

"Finish getting dressed. I'll get my other hand. Just toss me a pair of jeans from my dresser"

You slipped on your blondie sweater you found on the floor and got the other cuff undone. He handed you some jeans. And of course, they were the pair that you've had in the back of your dresser since freshman year that barely even fit anymore. As you heard the sound of the front door unlocking, you knew you had no other choice.

You slid them on, and fixed your hair. Trying to make it look a little less obvious that you and Billy almost fucked.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Your mom called out.

You poked your head out of your room "Hey, mom! I'm here" you said walking towards the door as your dad and cousin followed behind your mom into the house.

She seemed slightly puzzled "Honey, who's car is in the driveway?"

Billy stepped out of the room behind you "That would be my car. I can move it, if you'd like"

Your mom shook her head " No, that's okay. I just didn't know if someone else tried to park in our driveway that you didn't know about" She looked over at Billy, and then back at you

"Who's your friend you brought over?" She was definitely suspicious.

"Oh, th-this is Billy" You said with a smile, fearing the consequences.

Before your mom said anything, Billy took her hand and shook it "It's very nice to meet you. Your daughter and I work at the pool together and she was having an issue with one of her co-workers and just needed someone to talk to."

Your mom sighed in relief as she shook his hand back. She totally bought the story. Thank god.

Your dad came up behind your mom, placing a hand on your moms shoulder. He and Billy exchanged pleasantries as well.

Billy was able to charm your parents into really liking him. It was nice. Then, Billy made eye contact with Corey as he walked by. They said nothing to each other, just exchanged glares at one another.

You and Billy went back to the bedroom, and kept the door cracked open at the request of your parents.

"So.." You said as you plopped onto the bed, looking up at Billy "That wasn't exactly how I wanted the night to go" You huffed.

He sat down next to you "Well, It could've been a lot worse." He said as he nudged you "But god, I just wish we could've-"

"I know, Billy. Me too. Me fucking too" You rested your head on his shoulder. You still _really_ wanted to have him. You sighed that you couldn't.

Looking up at him, you asked "So, what do you think you'll be doing tomorrow night?"

He put his arm around you "Well, I'll be busy. I have a date tomorrow"

Your head lifted from his shoulder as you glared at him "What the fuck? Who is she?" Your mood instantly shifted as you shoved him. You had figured that there was an unspoken agreement that the two of you weren't seeing anybody else. You guessed wrong.

"I was just joking, Jesus." He said, trying to defend himself from you shoving him.

He then chuckled "Well look who's all jealous, now" He said with a huge grin.

You huffed "I'm not jealous, I just-" You looked away "I don't know. It just threw me off was all" You lied

He turned your head to him and gave you a soft kiss "Don't worry about it, princess" You kissed him again. This time with more passion. He ran his hands up your sweater as you two started making out and things got hot and heavy. You stopped him.

"We can't. Not tonight. My parents know you're here, and they're in the other room" You said in between kisses with him.

You sighed, knowing you two had to stop.

"I'll pick you up from work on Tuesday, and we can hang out at my place. My parents are going out of town to visit my grandma, so we'll have the whole house to our selves" His voice got deeper as he spoke.

That was an offer you knew you weren't going to pass up "Okay" You said as you kissed him. And soon enough, it started to get heated again. You managed to pry yourself off of him. If you didn't, you knew that your actions would far surpass kissing.

"Billy, seriously. We have to stop." You said, trying to stop "Why don't we go into the living room and talk to my parents?" You suggested. That was the only way you could think that would be able to keep him at bay. He sighed, and agreed to go talk to them.

The two of you walked out into the living room, and struck a conversation with your parents, who were having wine and talking to your cousin.

You struck up a conversation with them, and everything seemed to go smoothly. Everyone began to chit chat from a variety of subjects from TV shows to music and various things going on in everyone's lives. It was nice. The bottle was finished between your parents and your cousin. You parents went into the kitchen to get another bottle and let's face it, probably make out. They always had a tendency to do that when they got a little tipsy. But you were just thankful it was at least out of your line of vision.

Corey leaned in his chair and looked back at Billy "I still don't like you" He kept his tone low so your parents wouldn't over hear anything.

Billy rolled his eyes "Well, I ain't too crazy about you either, pal." He shot back at him. You hated that they weren't getting along, even if their first encounter was less than happy.

"Guys, cut it out. Seriously." You said frustrated as you rubbed your temples. Your sleeve slid down your arm a little as you did do. Which, elicited a reaction from your cousin.

"Oh my god. What the hell happened to your arm?" Your cousin exclaimed as he pulled your wrist to him, inspecting the wound that was left on there from the handcuffs.

Your parents walked right in as your cousin said that, also getting a reaction from your mom and dad.

"Oh sweetie, what happened to your arm? Are you alright?" Your mom said as she looked at the dried blood around your wrist.

You felt completely and utterly embarrassed. All you could do was freeze up. You were like a deer in the headlights, not even knowing what the hell to say to your parents. What kind of excuse could you even think of for that?

"Well, while she was working today, she got her bracelet caught on her locker and it ended up doing a real number on her wrist" Billy lied through his teeth.

They seemed to buy it, and presumed normal conversation.

The rest of the night went smoothly. When it started to get a little late, Billy ended up leaving, and you turned in early for the night. Though you could hardly sleep. You were too excited for Tuesday

**Tuesday**

You were antsy all day at work. You couldn't help but look at your watch every five minutes. Even your co-workers could tell you were antsy. They didn't understand why, of course. And there was no way that you were going to explain that to them. When 3 PM rolled around, you practically jumped with joy as that meant your shift was over.

Billy zipped up in his car at the front gate, blasting his music. You waved goodbye to your co-workers as you hopped in his car, and he sped off.

Instantly, you started kissing his neck and nipping at his ear. Too damn eager for him.

"Damn, babe. It seems like someone is a little excited to spend some time with me" He placed his hand on your inner thigh and squeezed.

"Think you can contain yourself until we get to the house?" He said with a smile as he rubbed your thigh.

His hand was distracting you from an answer "I think I can manage" You said, unconvincingly.

He was also eager to get to his house as he zoomed down the roads faster than the speed of light. Loving the rush of him going fast.

When he came to a red light, he unbuckled his seat belt and leaned over to you. Ferociously making out with you. You were starting to think that he was probably more excited than you were, with the way his tongue explored your mouth like his life depended on it.

There was a honk coming from the car behind you guys, warning you guys that the light had turned green. Billy pulled away, frustrated he had to stop, and kept on zooming all the way home.

The two of you hopped out of the car and darted to his front door. You were kissing his shoulder and neck as you watched him fumble with his keys to get the door open. In a matter of seconds, he swung open the door and pulled you inside, closing it behind him with his foot.

The instant you two stepped into the house, you both immediately started shedding your clothes as you made out. When you were down to your underwear, Billy hoisted you up and you wrapped your legs around his waist as he carried you to his bedroom.

He threw you down on the bed and proceeded to make out with you some more. You bit his lower lip, and drug your teeth down his lip until is snapped back to his mouth. It caused him to unleash an absolutely wonderful moan into your lips.

He took your hands, and roughly pinned them to the bed. With a grip that was tight on your wrists.

"Don't do that again unless you want me to be rough with you" He growled in between kisses.

You swallowed hard. It was going to be your first time, and you were positive that it would probably hurt a little at first. But god damn, did you want Billy to be rough with you. You had never been handled like that before and you had no idea just how much it turned out that you absolutely loved it. You two exchanged kisses softly. Mentally debating how you wanted to go. Soft and sweet, or rough and dirty?

You bit his lip again. This time, enough to draw blood from him. You decided you wanted it rough.

He had an pure animalistic look glaze over his eyes as his gaze deepened into yours.

"You wanna play rough, kitten?" He then leaned to your ear "Then we'll play rough" He whispered as his warm breath caressed your ear.

His grip tightened on your wrists, enough to be bruising. And you fucking loved it. He started to bite on your ear. Enough to elicit a moan from you as your toes curled at the sensation. You knew that you were going to have plenty of marks on you the next day.

He then ripped off your underwear aggressively. He grabbed you by your hips and yanked your body towards him to where he was in between your spread legs.

_This is happening. This is actually fucking happening._

"You sure you're ready?" He said against your lips as he slid off his boxers.

You nodded your head violently "Yes, yes. _Please_"

He positioned himself in between your legs. Ready to push in

"Okay, princess. I'll go slow at first, until you get used to it" He then wrapped his hand around your throat as he got close to your face "But don't get used to it. Because I didn't forget about you biting me. I'm still gonna be rough" He said his last sentence through his teeth.

He then kissed you again as he moved his hands to your thighs. Gripping them tight, and prying your legs to open just a little bit wider. 

He slowly slid into you, and you couldn't help but gasp at the sensation. Your nails dug into his back as he continued to push in. You felt so full, and he wasn't even all the way in.

As soon as he bottomed out in you, you let out a little whimper. He slowly rolled his hips into you as he allowed you to adjust to him.

All you could do was moan as you pressed your lips to his. His breathing became heavy the more he rolled his hips. He was showing so much restraint. Going so slow for you. At first, the intrusion hurt a little as it stretched you out. You ended up getting used to it and the sensation was _divine_.

"F-faster" Your words were just above a whisper "P-please"

You felt ready to get the full experience. And he didn't need to be told twice and his nails dug into your hips and he started to jerk his hips forward aggressively.

Your nails clawed at his back as he went from nice and slow to rough and fast in a matter of seconds.

He looked down as he fucked you. Watching himself slide in and out of you quickly. It turned him on to see it.

You grabbed his face and devoured his lips in lustful hunger. Nipping at his lower lip. The sensation caused him to grip your hips harder and drill into you faster. Your hips would definitely be bruised tomorrow.

Your one hand was on the back of his head, tangled in his sweaty curls. While the other hand was still clawing at his back. All you could do was moan into his lips.

"God, Billy. I'm so fucking close!" You yelled out.

He then flipped you over on your stomach and resumed fucking you as he slammed his hips into you. And god, that felt even better.

He had one hand still gripping your hip as he was grinding into you while his other hand held your messy hair tight in his hand.

"You still have to beg for it" He demanded

Your face twisted in pleasure "P-please" All you could do was whimper as you were lost in the sensation.

He smacked your ass hard "I didn't hear you, kitten."

Your one hand gripped his forearm as he thrusted forcefully. "I-I"

It was next to impossible to think about talking. Or really thinking about anything else besides the sheer pleasure you were feeling in the moment.

He smacked your ass even harder this time. And it stung bad.

"Please!" You screamed out.

He went with it, as he was getting close, too. He released your hair and placed both his hands on your hips. Slamming into you faster than ever.

In a matter of seconds, you had succumbed to your pleasure as you felt fireworks go off in your body.

Billy pulled out and finished on your back just seconds after you. You dropped to the bed. Completely blissed out. The two of you laid there. Sweaty, and breathing heavy.

He traced circles on your back as he kissed you.

"So, how was that for your first time?" He said, full well knowing you immensely enjoyed it.

You brushed your lips against his.

"Fantastic" 


End file.
